bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gali/G2
Gali jest Toa Wody, jedną z sześciu Władców Żywiołów. Biografia Gdy rajską wyspę Okoto zaczęły nękać siły zła, sześcioro Obrońców wiosek zgromadziło się w Świątyni Czasu i wypowiedziało starożytną Przepowiednię Bohaterów, wzywając tym samym szóstkę Władców Żywiołów zwanych Toa, których zadaniem było uwolnienie wyspy z okowów ciemności. Gali wylądowała w Regionie Wody, gdzie przywitał ją Kivoda, Obrońca Wody i wyjawił pozbawionej pamięci bohaterce jej imię oraz przeznaczenie. Wraz z nim Gali wyruszyła na poszukiwania swojej Złotej Maski Mocy, by uzyskać pełny dostęp do swej mocy żywiołu. thumb|left|230px|Gali i Kivoda szukają Złotej Maski w oceanieW trakcie podróży, Gali dopytowała się Obrońcy o historię Okoto. Kivoda powiedział jej o dwóch braciach, Twórcach Masek - Ekimu i Makucie - którzy przed laty stoczyli bój, gdy Makuta wykuł i założył Maskę Ostatecznej Mocy oraz o kataklizmie, który był następstwem tej walki. Wkrótce potem Władczyni Wody i Obrońca odnaleźli Złotą Maskę w zatopionej świątyni na dnie oceanu. Kiedy Gali po nią popłynęła, Kivoda walczył ze ścigającymi ich srebrnymi Pająkami Śmierci - jeden z nich o mało nie zdarł z twarzy jego maski i przejął kontroli nad jego umysłem. Z pomocą mu przyszła Gali, która uzyskała pełny dostęp do swojej mocy Wody po założeniu maski i pokonała wrogów. Wtedy dowiedziała się, że jej zadaniem jest przebudzenie Ekimu, pogrążonego w wiecznym śnie po walce ze swym złym bratem. Niedługo potem, Gali dotarła do mostu, który prowadził do ruin Miasta Twórców Masek. Tam spotkała pięciu pozostałych Toa. Kiedy Tahu oznajmił, iż to on powinien poprowadzić drużynę, Kopaka nie zgodził się i dwaj Toa zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. Gali próbowała ich rozdzielić, pomógł jej w tym Onua. Wtedy Gali zaproponowała, aby przeprowadzić głosowanie na dowódcę. Lewa optował za Onuą, lecz uciszył go Pohatu, który ostrzegł pozostałych, że coś się zbliża. Wtedy na drodze do miasta zjawił się Lord Pająków Śmierci.Kopaka chciał ruszyć na bestię, lecz ubiegł go Lewa. Wyprzedziła go Gali i wysunęła przed siebie swój Trójząb, chcąc wystrzelić w Lorda strumień Wody, ten jednak unieruchomił ją swoją siecią. Kiedy żaden z Toa nie mógł pokonać strażnika, Onua oznajmił, że powinni połączyć swoje siły. Działając razem, Toa pokonali Lorda i zrzucili go w przepaść. Następnie wkroczyli do ruin miasta, aby odnaleźć Ekimu. Dotarłszy pod mury miasta, Tahu aktywował pułapkę, która zamknęła przez Toa główną bramę. Zaraz potem Lewa wzbił się w powietrze, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za bramą i zniknął pozostałym Toa z oczu; w tym samym czasie, z ziemi dookoła wojowników zaczęli wyłaniać się Wojownicy Czaszek, kilku z nich pojawiło się także na murach miasta i zaczęło strzelać do Toa ze swoich miotaczy. Onule udało się strącić otaczających ich wrogów z powrotem w szczeliny w ziemi, uderzając swoim młotem o podłoże, siła uderzenia była jednak zbyt wielka i pod jej wpływem most za plecami Toa zawalił się. Bohaterowie myśleli, że Lewa ich opuścił, lecz wtedy Gali dostrzegła go nadlatującego od strony miasta. Zaatakował strzelających do Toa z murów Wojowników Czaszek i wkrótce wszyscy przeciwnicy zostali pokonani. Toa ruszyli w głąb miasta, a wtedy Lewa oznajmił, że widział Arenę i zaproponował, by się do niej udać, Kopaka jednak kazał drużynie podążać swoim śladem. Lewa zignorował jego rozkaz i ponownie zniknął Władcom z oczu. Po jakimś czasie Toa wkroczyli na Arenę, gdzie znaleźli nieprzytomnego Władcę Dżungli, pozbawionego maski. Chwilę potem ujrzeli Rozcinacza Czaszek, uciekającego w głąb Areny z maską Lewy w dłoni. Napastnik założył maskę i zaczął wysysać z niej moc. Pohatu wyjaśnił, że między Władcami a ich maskami znajduje się więź, dlatego Rozcinacz kradł energię również Lewy. Jednocześnie, na Arenie aktywowały się pułapki, oznaczając rozpoczęcie gry. Osłabiony Władca Dżungli wyjaśnił towarzyszom, że musieli aktywować dźwignię na szczycie kamiennej konstrukcji. Zrobił to Onua, uderzając w nią swoim Tektonicznym Młotem, osłaniany przez Pohatu, Kopakę i Tahu, którzy współpracując poradzili sobie z Rozcinaczem Czaszek. Lewa odzyskał Maskę i energię, ale okazało się, że cios Onuy był tak silny, że zniszczył Arenę, która zaczęła się zapadać. Toa zostali uwięzieni pod głazami i, sfrustrowani, korzystając z okazji, zaczęli wspominać swoje dotychczasowe przygody. Uznali, że muszą się uwolnić i ocalić Okoto. Wtedy, Lewa wyczuł przeciąg, co oznaczało, że mogli się wydostać. W odpowiedzi, Kopaka żartobliwie nazwał go "Władcą Powietrza". Onua użył swojej mocy i uwolnił Toa. Idąc w górę podziemi, Władcy wydostali się przez jeden z grobów na cmentarz Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie zaczęli poszukiwania grobowca Ekimu. Szybko znaleźli budynek z wyrzeźbioną maską Twórcy Masek, odgłosy zwabiły jednak dwa Skorpiony Śmierci, które błyskawicznie zerwały maskę Pohatu i znokautowały Onuę, Gali oraz Tahu, a następnie ruszyły w pogoń za Lewą, który ukrył się na dachu grobowca. Cechy i umiejętności Gali zazwyczaj jest spokojna i serdeczna, ale kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga, potrafi być groźna niczym morze w czasie sztormu. Brzydzi się niesprawiedliwością i zawsze robi wszystko, aby pomóc tym, którzy tego potrzebują. Uwielbia wodne środowiska, takie jak oceany, rzeki, czy jeziora. Gali jest w stanie manipulować żywiołem Wody i może wyprzedzić w wodzie każdą znaną istotę. Jej rozpoznawalnymi ruchami są Szarża Pływów i Burza Fal. Maska i bronie Gali nosi Maskę Wody. Jest uzbrojona w Trójząb z Mocą Żywiołów, będący jej główną bronią. Można go podzielić na Płetwy Rekina i Harpun, których używa jako poboczne wyposażenie. Informacje o zestawie Gali, Władczyni Wody, została wydana w pierwszej połowie 2015 roku jako średni zestaw, zawierający 87 części. W secie znajduje się również Złota Maska Wody i srebrny Pająk Śmierci. Dzięki mechanizmowi, podczas kręcenia zębatką umieszczoną na jej plecach, Gali może poruszać prawą ręką. Po naciśnięciu tyłu jej głowy, można zrzucić maskę z jej twarzy, podobnie z Pająkiem Śmierci, który może zostać umieszczony w miejscu maski. Płetwy Gali mogą być przyczepione do jej harpunu, tworząc Trójząb z Mocą Żywiołów. Pojawienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Woda